Angel Ring
.]] The Angel Ring , also known as Cure Ring and Angel's Ring, is a recurring accessory in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It generally grants the Reraise status, or protects against either Zombie or Vampire. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Angel's Ring only appears in the ''Dawn of Souls version. It can be equipped by the mage classes, providing +8 Defense, -1 Evasion, +1 Weight, and recovering a small amount of HP each turn. It is supposed to be found in the tenth chest on the thirtieth floor of Whisperwind Cove. However, due to the floor that the ring is supposed to appear on never appearing, it is impossible to get this accessory through normal means. ''Final Fantasy V The Angel Ring is an accessory that can be bought in either Istory or Phantom Village for 50,000 gil. It can also be stolen from Druid, and found behind a waterfall in the cave area in the Interdimensional Rift (the waterfall above the area where Omega is located). It grants immunity to the Old and Zombie statuses, as well as providing +10 Magic Evade. Final Fantasy VI Angel Ring (Cure Ring on the SNES) grants Auto-Regen upon the wearer. It can be found at the Imperial Observation Post, bought from the Auction House, in Nikeah, South Figaro, or Thamasa, stolen from Apocrypha, or morphed from Holy Dragon, Typhon, or Alluring Rider. Final Fantasy XI Angel's Ring is a ring that provides CHR +4 and Light Resistance +9. It can be equipped by all jobs at level 72. It can be obtained by using an Ebon Key on a Tenshodo Coffer in the "Ode of Life Bestowing" quest. Final Fantasy Tactics The Angel Ring is an accessory that costs 20,000 gil to buy, grants Reraise at the start of battle, and grants immunity to Blind and Instant Death. It becomes available in the shops in Chapter 4 and can be found with Treasure Hunter in the Fort Besselat North Wall. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Angel Ring gives immunity to Zombie, Blind, Frog, Poison, Slow, Silence, Immobilize, Disable, and Doom, as well as granting Auto-Life. It is acquired by raising Craft up to level 20. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Angel Ring grants Reraise once per battle, and can be bought for 6200 gil after creating it in the bazaar by using a Lightwing Crystal, Mythril, and Wyrmtwig. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Dimensions II Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper The ''V version of the Angel Ring appears as a Rank 3 Accessory. It raises Resistance by 3 and Mind by 15. The Tactics version of the Angel Ring appears as a Rank 5 Accessory. It raises Mind by 10. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Angel Ring is an accessory that provides 3 DEF, 3 SPR, and Auto-Regen. It can be crafted after finding the recipe from Gronoa Shrine Entrance and then using 10,000 gil, x3 Cure, x1 Regen Ring, x10 Light Megacrysts, x5 Elemental Tears, and x1 Polymer Emulsion, found in a chest during the explorations of Water Shrine and Mysidia Underground, or as a reward for completing Intermediate S-4 in the Colosseum. Gallery FFVI Angel Ring Artwork.jpg|Final Fantasy VI. FFT Angel Ring.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Angel Ring.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. DFFOO Angel Ring (V).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Angel Ring FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Angel Ring FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFBE Angel Ring.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Rings